una historia para recordar
by trixi.fan.of.you
Summary: Está historia trata sobre lo que paso con Arnold y Helga después de industrias futuro la mezclas de sentimientos,el viaje a encontrar a sus padres a la jungla, un malentendido...pero que pasa luego de una desilusión,Arnold se va por las vacaciones con sus con sus padres ¿que encuentra al volver a Hilwood? Gerald y Helga mejores amigos! cambio físico de Helga pretendientes celos!
1. Chapter 1

**Primero debo aclarar que los personajes de hey arnold no me pertenecen esta historia esta creada por fans y para fans no para generar algún tipo de ganancia con este!**

Capítulo I: idiota

Era una cálida mañana de Marzo el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban en fin era un día perfecto en Hillwood para todos excepto para una joven rubia de diez años aproximadamente quién no estaba del mejor humor.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¡Y el tan ciego e idiota!

Después de lo vivido para salvar al vecindario y de al fin haber declarado mi amor, ¿Cómo pude retractarme? ¿Por miedo? Por mi estúpida cobardía pero que mas podía hacer si prácticamente el tonto de Arnold puso esas palabras en mi boca con solo recordarlas me hierve la sangre "todo esto fue por el calor del momento"-Oh amado mío luz de mis ojos, sol de mis mañanas como puedes ser tan ciego, tanto te asusta saber que yo tengo algún sentimiento que no sea odio por ti pero como culparte si yo me encargue toda la vida prácticamente de hacerte creer eso- Después de eso nada fue igual como iba a hablarte y si tu le contabas a alguien y se burlaban de mis estúpidos sentimientos sé que no serias capaz pero el solo hecho de pensarlo me aterraba asique pase mis vacaciones de verano evitándote a toda costa pero maldita sea el nuevo año escolar nos acercaría de nuevo y … rayos se me hizo tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Dónde estoy? Es el tejado de un edificio ¿Qué hago aquí?- una figura femenina de espalda- ¿Quién es esa hermosa chica?- retrocede y tropieza quedando colgando del edificio pero una mano lo sostiene con fuerza es esa mujer su cara sin embargo está cubierta por cabello por lo que no puede ver quién es, ella lo sube quedando arrodillados sobre el suelo ella está con la cabeza agachada- Gracias pero ¿Quién eres tú? -Arnold mira el punto en el piso que mira a la chica viendo como unas gotas al parecer lagrimas mojaban el piso-.

¿Acaso tú no sabes quién soy yo?- le temblaba la voz-

Sin saber por qué Arnold siente el deseo de abrazarla pero primero era limpiar sus la grimas cuando empieza a apartar el cabello está a punto de verle el rostro cuando…

Oye Arnold... Oye Arnold -el despertador-

¡Rayos, este sueño de nuevo! No lo he dejado de soñar en todo el verano siempre que estoy a punto de saber quién es despierto ¿Quién será esta chica que me roba el sueño? ¿Será Laila?

- Chaparrito será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde el primer día de clases- grita un hombre mayor de unos ochentaiun años

Arnold se da una ducha y se viste rápidamente cuando llega a la cocina esta su abuelo y su abuela vestida de porrista.

-Vamos Kimba te ira genial en el primer día de caza- grita su abuela dedicándole porras, urras y demás celebraciones.

-Cookie- le llama la atención phil

Arnold besa a sus abuelos se despide y se va rumbo a la iba tarde salió corriendo yaqué había perdido el autobús dio vuelta la esquina y pum choco con alguien. Por su parte Helga iba distraída incluso un poco triste ni Miriam ni Bob le prestaron atención no desayuno y de almuerzo compro una manzana eso sería su almuerzo-desayuno pero ya era común ver ese desinterés por parte de sus padres sin embargo eso no quitaba que le doliera

-Auch, ambos dijeron unisonoramente –helga callo sentada en el piso al ver con quien choco dejo salir su ira

-Pero qué te pasa zopenco quieres matarme o que ¡presta más atención Arnoldo!-se queja la rubia

Arnold le estira el brazo para ayudarla a pararse pero esta lo rechaza se para y sacude su ropa.

-Pero de que hablas Helga la culpa fue mutua- replica Arnold

Pero esta no le prestó atención y actuó como si no le interesara.

-sisi bla bla- miro su reloj de mano-rayos vamos tarde corre cabeza de balón-

Arnold sonrió inconscientemente hace mucho que no veía a Helga, salió corriendo junto a ella.

Alcanzaron a llegar al salón pesar de haber tocado el timbre ya. Todos sus compañeros seguían casi iguales que siempre. Lo único que cambio fue que algunos compañeros crecieron de porte y las mujeres se pusieron más preocupadas por cosas de chicas. Las relaciones entre ellos no habían cambiado todos seguían igual de amigos Rhonda evita a Curly y Eugene todavía está salado. Hicieron un cambio de alumnos entre las clases Laila se matriculo tarde por lo que quedo en el curso paralelo y llego un chico nuevo Arthur era callado esto paso en el segundo semestre de cuarto año de primaria.

Helga se fue a sentar con Phoebe y Arnold con Gerald hicieron su habitual saludo.

-¿Hey viejo porque llegaste con Helga?- pregunta el moreno

- No solo me tropecé con ella en la calle- Contesta

-mmm… es extraño la vi dos veces en verano ¿donde se habrá metido todo este tiempo?- Cuestiono Gerald

-Ni idea- acota Arnold

Llego el profesor y comenzó la clase sorprendentemente fue el señor Simmons de nuevo su tutor este año, dio un típico discurso de motivación algunos en la clase dormían otros conversaban bajito y unos pocos prestaban atención. Luego tuvieron un receso muy corto donde se pusieron al día de algunos temas.

Helga peleaba con Harold como de costumbre pero a pesar de todo eran buenos amigos desde el día que se perdieron en el viaje de curso y tuvieron que volver a la ciudad por sus propios medios no se iban cada vez que podían a ver las luchas juntos

-Silencio niño rosa te digo que si puedo- grito una rubia

-Claro que no Helga eres una niña débil y tonta- dice Harold como si quisiera provocarla

-Te tragaras tus palabras bola de manteca acepto el reto- en tono amenazante responde Helga

El reto consistía en competir con Harold, cuál de los dos resistía mas tiempo colgando de una rama de un árbol Harold duro dos minutos con treinta segundos yaqué no soportaba tanto peso y Helga cinco minutos con cuarenta segundos ganando el almuerzo de Harold pero al darle un poco de lastima este solo acepto la mitad.

Arnold fue el único eso si que se percato del acto de la rubia (cederle la mitad del almuerzo ganado). El día transcurrió sin más acontecimientos lo raro fue que Arnold casi no le dio importancia a la presencia de Laila

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Fue mi primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic a los de las malas historias disculpen mis faltas de ortografía pero creo que ya las arregle y mi profesora de lenguaje dice que cuando uno crea un texto no nos damos cuenta de las faltas ortográficas al leerlo tantas veces por eso no me importa que me corrijan es mejor me ayudaron gracias :) PD: dejen reviews me encanta leer los comentarios sean buenos o malos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero debo aclarar que los personajes de Hey arnold no me pertenecen esta historia esta creada por fans y para fans no para generar algún tipo de ganancia con este!**

Capítulo II

Era una ya helada tarde de marzo era inminente que el verano ya estaba pasando y que el otoño se comenzaba a notar los arboles ya empezaban a cambiar sus variedades de tonos verdes por los anaranjados comunes en esta época. Ya habían pasado 4 días del inicio de clases y las cosas no habían variado mucho por suerte para Helga esa horrible y tortuosa semana de ver a Arnold tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos ya estaba por acabar. Era la última hora de clases la del Señor Simmons.

-Bueno niños para terminar quiero que hagan los ejercicios uno, dos, tres y cuatro de la página 24 del libro para el lunes. Ya pueden retirarse- finalizo el profesor

-¡Ehhh!- se escucho el grito de los niños de la clase 4 año a de la primaria 118 y como corrían es mas volaban por salir de la escuela para comenzar su tan ansiado fin de semana.

Helga fue una de las primeras que salió del salón con Phoebe estar evitando a Arnold toda la semana fue agotador ni siquiera lo insulto como siempre hacia. Era muy difícil estar en el mismo lugar que la persona que te gusta, saber que no eres correspondido y tener que verlo todos los días escolares de aquí hasta que tenga dieciocho años.

-Oye Helga ¿qué te ocurre?- dice Phoebe

- ¡Eh! no nada Phebs ¿Por qué debería ocurrirme algo?- contesta la rubia un tanto nerviosa

-No lo sé Helga pero la verdad has estado un poco distraída y cabizbaja- preocupada le re contesta su amiga

- Hay Phoebe es tu imaginación mírame estoy perfectamente- sonríe falsamente

- Mmm está bien solo fue mi imaginación Helga- era obvio que no era así pero Phoebe sabia mejor que nadie que Helga era un cofre cerrado bajo siete llaves a la hora de hablar sobre sus sentimientos

-Bueno y que harás este fin de semana Helga- opta la oriental finalmente por cambiar de tema

- Ya sabes lo de siempre sentarme frente al televisor a comer frituras y ver la repetición de las mejores peleas de lucha de el mes- dice la rubia

- ¿Enserio? Que este fin de semana no te toca ver las luchas con Harold ya sabes lo hace cada fin de semana por medio desde la vez del incidente del viaje escolar- cuestiona Phoebe

- Tenia planes con la gran Patty además que es esto un interrogatorio o que- dice Helga en su habitual tono

- Jajajaja esa es la vieja Helga que conozco- sonríe Phoebe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón de clases todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares a excepción de un chico rubio que estaba muy distraído y de su amigo moreno.

-Tierra llamando a Arnold las clases ya terminaron y tú sigues ahí sentado- dice Gerald llamándole la atención a su amigo que parecía en la luna.

-Ah Gerald que … ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?- dice el rubio confundido

-Las clases ya acabaron hace como diez minutos y tu seguías como momia en tu asiento ¬¬- le vuelve a repetir Gerald

-Lo siento Gerald jejeejejje- ríe nerviosamente- solo estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos-contesta Arnold

-Si lo note llevas muchos días en eso y me podrías decir ¿En qué tanto piensas?- pregunta el moreno

-No se Gerald la verdad siento que algo muy importante me falta pero no sé que es y aparte ese sueño que tengo cada noche- contesta el rubio con tono preocupado

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué sueño?- pregunta aun más confuso de lo que estaba Gerald

Arnold decide contarle el sueño

-Y ¿desde cuándo que lo estas soñando viejo?- dice el moreno

-Ya casi son 4 meses- contesta el rubio

-Whow eso ya es bastante tiempo como para ser un simple sueño-dice Gerald

-Si lo sé viejo y eso es lo que me preocupa y aparte ese sentimiento que me invade de que me falta algo- dice Arnold preocupado

-Es obvio que están relacionados y no sabes ¿Qué te falta?- acota Gerald

-Gerald llevo diciéndote eso todo este rato ¬¬ - dice Arnold

-Ejejejee lo siento pero ya sabes cómo soy de distraído – responde Gerald

-Mmm – cambia el semblante a uno mas triste Arnold

- Bueno viejo entonces mañana comenzamos- dice el moreno

-Comenzamos ¿A que?- dice Arnold confundido

-¿No es Obvio? A buscar que te falta y el significado de ese sueño –dice Gerald sonriente

-Gracias viejo- sonríe Arnold

-Para que somos los amigos sino –contesta Gerald hacen su típico saludo de manos

-Pero ahora vámonos que van a cerrar la escuela y con nosotros a dentro- dice Gerald

-Oh es cierto- responde el rubio que arregla sus cosas y se van del edificio hacia sus casas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Phoebe ya había llegado a su casa y Helga seguía su camino pero un ruido la distrajo

-mmmm mmm- era como el chillido de un perrito pero ¿de dónde venía?

Comenzó a buscar como loca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el fin de una calle que se divide en 2 se encontraban los dos mejores amigos uno mas alto que el otro, uno moreno y el otro rubio.

-Bueno adiós Arni y recuerda mañana a las ocho a.m en tu casa comenzamos la búsqueda-se despide el moreno y se va

Aun estoy preocupado por lo que me falta y por el sueño que tengo pero ahora que ya se lo conté a Gerald me siento un poco mas aliviado y …

-mmmm mmm- que es eso se parece al chillido de un perrito pero ¿de dónde venía? Y se decidió a buscar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un callejón oscuro se encontraba una chica rubia de una sola ceja buscando aun sin saber el motivo el origen de ese sollozo

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunta Helga

En una esquina estaba un cachorrito quiltro desnutrido y feo y lloraba porque su mama lo había dejado en arriba de una caja

-Que cosa ¿esto es un perro? Hay pero que feo estas -dice Helga- pero ¿dónde está tu mami?

Helga se detuvo a pensar que quizás fue a buscar comida y se decidió a esperar y esperar pero paso unas 2 horas y su mama no volvía y el perrito no paraba de llorar

-A sique a ti también te dejaron solo- lo miraba con ternura y tristeza le hizo cariño y después el perro seguía llorando

- Pero ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- dice Helga irritada

-Mmmm- poniendo ojos del gato de shrek

-Ah ya veo debes tener hambre- dice la rubia buscando algo en sus bolsillos- creo que tengo un pedazo de pan –Helga toma al perro en brazos y le da de comer el pan por suerte el perro ya tenía unas 3 semanas y ya tenía un poco de dientes

-Veo que tu mama no volverá ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo en mi casa?- dice sonriendo

-Guhau guhau – el perro ladraba moviendo su colita

-Okey vamos-dice Helga

-¿Quién me oyera hablando con un perro me creería una loca – decía a si misma

Sin saber que cierto rubio cabeza de balón había visto todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Fue mi segundo capítulo perdón por demorar es que la inspiración no llegaba y si escribo sin ella podría pasar cualquier cosa PD: dejen reviews me encanta leer los comentarios sean buenos o malos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero debo aclarar que los personajes de Hey arnold no me pertenecen esta historia esta creada por fans y para fans no para generar algún tipo de ganancia con este!**

Capítulo III

**Era una bonita pero helada mañana de sábado en Hillwood. Parecia que el sol no calentara como si se ubiese perdido la fuerza que lo mantenía activo, lo cual es normal ene ésta época del año. Todas las familias tenían programadas las actividades que harian ese fin de semana salir e escurcion, camping, visitar a los abuelos, etc… o simplemente descanzarian de la ardua emana de teabajo en casa haciendo tardes de juegos con sus hijos pero este no era el caso de una chica rubia y de una sola ceja que se encontraba en una casa normal, ya que a ese lugar no lo podía llamar hogar.**

**En la cosina se encontraba Helga buscando que darle de comer al cachorro que encontró el dia anterior se lo oculto a sus padres, porque sabia que Bob no dejaría que lo conservara.**

-¡Aja! Esto servirá- abre una lata con carne molida cosida al jugo solo hacia calentarla un poco para ponerla a temperatura ambiente.

-Guau guau-ladra un pequeño cachorro cuya raza es dudosa. Estaba dentro de una caja obviamene para que no hiciera de las suyas mientra su dueña buscaba que darle de comer.

-Shh silencio Bob te va a oir- decía helga poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.-Anda come- dándole el plato con comida.

**El perro se devora la comida y mueve su colita en signo de estar contento y empachado con todo lo que comio**

-Valla quién lo diría un perro come mejor que yo – se queja la chica quien todavía no había desayunado nada

**Miriam se había olvidado de ella y estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y como de costubre dormía profundamente**. **Mientras en la sala se encontraba Big Bob Pataki viendo televisión con los pies sobre la mesa atravesándose unos nachos.**

**-**¡Miriam! Treme una lata de creveza de la nevera- grita Bob

-Zzz ah mm- se medio despierta una mujer dormida sobre la mesa del comedor con un rastro de baba sobre su labio izquierdo y lentes torcidos.

**En la cocina**

-Siempre es lo mismo con ellos yo me largo-Helga agarra al perro en brazos y saliendo por la puerta trasera.

**En la sala **

-Grrr- gruñe Bob-¡Olga! Niña ¿Dónde rayos estas?-grita el hombre (obviamente se refiere a Helga) pero no ubo respuesta ella ya no estaba ahí.-Demonios tengo que hacer todo yo – irritado-Pero ya vera cuando regrese- decía para si mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya en el parque se encontraba Helga sentada en una banca mientras obvserbava a las diferentes familias que allí se encontraban jugando, riéndose y divirtiéndose.**

-Ah- lanza un suspiro- Mi familia es siempre asi ¡me tienen arta! Por lo menos tú te puedes largar lo que es yo no puedo hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad –dice en un tono de tristeza mezclado con rabia.- Es verdad-levantandose de la banca y arrodillándose en el suelo con el perro en sus brazos-Ve y busc entre esta gente una familia mejor que la mia veras que te querrran mucho y seras mas feliz que si te quedas conmigo-ya con un tono totalmente triste.

-Guau guau- el perro no se movía y meneaba su cola

-¡Vamos! Que pasa shu shu- moviendo sus manos para que se fuera y para si sorpresa se fue. -No crei que fuera tan fácil pero será mas feliz que conmigo- con la mirada baja y ojos llorosos.

**De repente siente algo que le da cabezazos en los muslos.**

-Pero que demo…- corto la oración

**Era el perro que había vuelto con una rama chiquitita en el osico.**

-Ah…pero ¿Por qué regresaste saco de pulgas?-con tono más alegre

-Guau guau-le da la ramita y mueve su cola en señal de que quiere jugar

-Hay rayos esta bien pero ya tuviste tu oportunidad ahora te quedas conmigo para siempre - dice Helga haciéndole cariño y arrojando la rama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En un edificio un poco viejo pero en perfecto estado gracias al cuidado de sus propietaros. Se encuentra un chico con cabeza en forma de balon, rubia cabellera, bajo de estatura y de ojos verdes muy hermosos.**

-Necesito descubrir quien es y porque esta en mis sueños y además saber ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de vacio? Como si algo me faltara- decía para si mismo preocupado.

**En el primer piso del edificio estaban los dos ancianos propietarios. El hombre se encontraba en la cosina haciendo unos hot cakes.**

-Ojala ese Oscar no se los vuelva a comer-se decía el anciano como si lo estuviera oyendo el aludido.

**Mientras tanto la abuela se encontraba en la sala "limpiando"**

-Arre Willy tenemos que limpiar todo el océano de sucios piratas-decía la anciana mientras montaba la escoba como si fuera un caballo

-Cookie bájate de la escoba-la reñía Phill saliendo de la cocina con un hot cake sobre la espátula.

-¡Ahh!- grita la abuela-Nada Willy nada es barba roja sálvate tu-

**Toc Toc-estan tocando la puerta**

-Galletita abre la puerta mientras término los hot cakes por favor- dice Phill a su alocada esposa

**En la puerta se encontraba el chico moreno con el número 33 en su poleron. Estaba ahí para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo.**

-Hola esta Arnold- pregunta sin prestar atención a que la abuela estaba sobre la escoba ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

-A pero si es Smith amigo de barba roja jamás te diré donde se encuentra Peter Pan –

**Pero Gerald nunca le siguió el juego a la abuela no sabía que hacer en eso llego Phill y lo ayuda sujetando a Cookie.**

-Corre muchacho Arnold está en su habitación yo la sujetare-decía Phill forcejeando con su esposa

-Enemigos Peter Pan ¡corre! Sálvate tu- gritaba la anciana

**Gerlad fue directo a la habitación de Arnold los demás inquilinos eran simpáticos pero igual de raros.**

**Alguien entra a su habitación piensa Arnold**

-Hola viejo ¿Qué tal?- saluda Gerald

-Hola Gerald bien pero llegas tarde son las nueve- le reprocha el rubio fingiendo molestia

-Hay vamos Arni ya no perdamos más tiempo y vamos- dice Gerald evadiendo el tema

-Oh esta bien- sede ante Gerald- pero por donde empezamos

-Bueno hoy buscaremos lo que sientes que te hace falta y mañana iremos con madam Blunch una señora que vende pociones de amor en una tienda cerca de la florería de la señora Vitello también quizás pueda interpretar tu sueño- responde Gerald

- Y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Me lo contaron por ahí – contesta nervioso el moreno

-Si claro- en tono de no creerle mucho

**Caminaron por muchas partes el campo Gerald, la carnicería del señor Green, la florería de la señora Vitello, y cerca de la escuela pero nada no encontraban que le hacía falta a Arnold. Ahora se encontraban en el parque descansando en una banca.**

-Viejo me dio sed voy por unas yahoo a la tienda en que trabaja mi mama ¿quieres algo?-pregunta el moreno.

-No gracias me quedare aquí pensando en que puede ser lo que fue diferente en esta semana a las anteriores-responde Arnold

-Está bien como quieras-Yéndose del lugar

**El chico rubio se concentra en su semana que paso o mejor dicho que no paso para que fuer diferente y en eso estaba cuando siente algo que le rasguña la pierna, abre los ojos y ahí ve lo que estaba haciendo eso.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Fue mi tercer capítulo perdón por demorar y dejarlo hasta ahí esque cuando lo escribi no me di cuenta que era mucho para ponerlo en un solo capitulo asique lo dividi en dos PD: dejen reviews me encanta leer los comentarios sean buenos o malos y desde aquí comienza lo bueno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero debo aclarar que los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen esta historia esta creada por fans y para fans no para generar algún tipo de ganancia con este!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El chico rubio se concentra en su semana que paso o mejor dicho que no paso para que fuera diferente y en eso estaba cuando siente algo que le rasguña la pierna, abre los ojos y ahí ve lo que estaba haciendo eso.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo IV

-Hey ¿Quién eres tu amiguito?- pregunta el rubio agarrando a un pequeño cachorro.

-Guau guau – ladra el pequeño can.

**En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí**

-¿Donde estas enano? Creo que esta vez arroje muy lejos la rama- decía una chica rubia de una sola ceja- ¡Perro!- gritaba buscando al animal por todas partes del parque- ¿Por que soy tan tonta? Y no te coloque un nombre hay como un millón de perros en esta ciudad- se decía a sí misma.

Pero de pronto escucho no muy lejos de allí –Guau guau-.

-Viene de ahí- dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenían los ladridos.

**Ya más cerca del lugar de donde se encontraba el perro **

-¡Ya me acuerdo de ti!- exclama el chico con cabeza en forma de balón- Eres el perro que Helga encontró ayer-esta vez hablando un poco más alto.

-Y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso Arnoldo?- dice la chica rubia saliendo de entre unos arbustos.

-¡Eh! Helga hola ¿Cómo estás?- dice el chico nervioso intentando evadir la pregunta de la ojiazul.

-No evadas mi pregunta y contesta zopenco ¿Cómo sabes eso tú?- decía en su típico tono.

-Esto… mmm…yo- se tardaba en hablar el chico.

-Escúpelo de una vez- decía impaciente la rubia-

-Yo pasaba por allí de casualidad Helga lo juro y bueno escuche unos ruidos raros y fui a ver dónde venían y pues te vi- dijo el rubio de una vez.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunta la chica

-Eh- exclama el chico sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Cuánto viste?-

-Todo- responde el rubio.

**Dios no de todas las personas en el mundo que podían a ver visto esa escena ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente el único que no quería que me viera? Debe pensar que soy una loca que habla de sus problemas familiares con un animal. Y ahora no seré capaz de verlo a la cara otra vez-pensaba Helga exagerando como siempre.**

Al ver que la chica se puso pálida Arnold agrego- A mi no me parece que tenga nada de malo lo que hiciste Helga es más me pareció muy dulce de tu parte recoger al perrito y llevártelo a tu casa-.

-No exageres melenudo tampoco es que sea una roca además me enoja mucho la gente que tira a sus animales a la calle como si fueran objetos o basura. Si se te ocurre abrir tu bocota y contar lo que viste te are puré me entiendes-dijo la rubia en tono amenazador levantando a la vieja Betsy.

-Si Helga como tu digas- con tono cansado.

-Bueno como sea ahora dame al saco de pulgas-

-Helga tenemos un problema. ¡El perro no está!-dijo el rubio con preocupación.

-¡Qué!-Grita Helga- Viste Arnoldo lo asustaste con tu cabezota.

-Yo tú lo asustaste con tus gritos-dice el rubio- bueno como sea vamos a buscarlo pero antes ¿tienes papel y lápiz?-pregunta el rubio

**Suerte que Helga siempre está preparada por si se le ocurre un buen poema sobre Arnold.**

-Si toma-arranca una hoja y se la pasa junto a un lápiz-¿Pero para que quieres eso?

El rubio que había terminado de escribir un mensaje-Nada es para Gerald-.

-El cabeza de cepillo está contigo espero que no mencionaras mi nombre en tu nota-.

-No Helga no te preocupes pero ahora vamos-.

Gerald tuve un problema nada grave dejemos la búsqueda para mañana Atte Arnold

**Estuvieron buscando un par de horas pero no había señales del cachorro entonces la rubia se comenzó a desesperar.**

-Oye Helga ¿Descansemos un rato?-dijo el rubio ya que habían caminado mucho y por un largo tiempo.

-Ni lo pienses yo seguiré buscando si tu quieres descansa pero yo no parare hasta encontrarlo-

Esa determinación que tiene Helga siempre que se propone algo nada la detiene pensaba Arnold mientras la observaba.

-¿Que me vez melenudo?-

-No es nada- se alcanzo a voltear hacia otro lado y se coloco colorado como un tomate. Pero ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Es solo Helga-Tienes razón sigamos buscando-

**Siguieron así una hora más sin encontrar al cachorro. Esta vez estaban muertos buscaron por todas partes pero nada. Estaban apoyados en un árbol habían corrido por todas partes y tenían la respiración agitada y Helga empezó a sentirse un poco mal con una puntada en el pecho así que se quedaron descansando un poco en contra de la voluntad de ella obviamente.**

-Que ya estoy bien cabeza de balón solo fue un pequeña puntada- decía la rubia- sigamos buscando

-Helga te pusiste pálida en ese momento y no hemos estado más de 2 minutos sentados-decía el rubio preocupado.

-Sigamos buscando-dijo levantándose

-Ni se te ocurra dijo el rubio tomándola de los haciendo que se siente de nuevo- cinco minutos Helga solo cinco minutos y seguimos buscando-.

-Maldito Arnoldo ¬_¬ si no encuentro al perro te matare- decía refunfuñando la rubia

-Helga te prometo que encontraremos al perro-dijo el rubio con una mirada segura

**Lo que hizo sonrojar a la rubia se veía tan seguro y preocupado y… se golpeo mientras el no miraba para des embobarse. **

-Por cierto en todo este tiempo lo has estado llamando perro-dijo Arnold

-Bueno Arnoldo quizás porque es un perro daa-

-No me refiero a eso sino que me refiero a que ¿no le has puesto nombre aun o sí?-cuestiona el rubio

-Bueno es que rayos se me olvido okey-

**Fueron interrumpidos por un hombre que vendía salchichas que se acerco a ellos**

-Disculpen chicos ¿Tu eres Helga Pataki? - dijo el hombre de unos cuarenta años que traía consigo un carrito de hot dogs.

-Si-responde la rubia

-Y por casualidad conoces a este comelón- dijo el hombre enseñando a un cachorrito.

-¡Sí!-grita Helga de la alegría tomando el perro

-Disculpe señor ¿Cómo lo encontró?-pregunta el chico ojiverde

-Encontrarlo no este glotón me siguió y se comió cinco hot dogs-dijo el hombre

-Eso hizo disculpe lo siento mucho-la chica miraba con reproche al perrito-y eso que ya habías comido antes de salir de casa. Disculpe ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No te preocupes por eso no me deben nada me divertí con este pequeño comelón pero no fue fácil encontrarlos e dado muchas vueltas al parque buscándolos-

**Obviamente no se encontraron mientras Arnold y Helga iban buscando en un sentido el hombre iba más atrás de ellos y al ser más jóvenes avanzaban más rápido.**

-Bueno muchachos ya me tengo que ir adiós y vengan a comer hot dog cuando quieran tu igual glotón- haciéndole cariño al perro.

-Disculpe señor como supo que el perro era de ella-dice Arnold refiriéndose a Helga.

-A un chico en el parque de su edad dijo que había visto a Helga Pataki jugando con este perro-respondió el hombre- Tenia cara de ser extranjero o cielos mira la hora me debo ir dijo el hombre adiós.-

**Y sin más el hombre desapareció entre los caminos del parque. Arnold sintió algo extraño en su pecho quién era ese chico extranjero y porque observaba a Helga.**

Un chico extranjero pensaba Arnold cuando Helga lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Oye cabeza de albóndiga ¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada Helga estaba pensando en … este… -piensa en algo – a si en un nombre para el perro ¿Que te parce Max?-

-Ese es un nombre de persona Arnoldo no le queda bien a un perro ¿Qué te parece Aniquilador?-

-Helga ese nombre es como para un perro grande y malo y viendo al cachorrito y a sus patitas se puede deducir que va a ser pequeño-.

-¿Como sabes eso sabiondo?-

-Porque lo vi en un documental de mascotas-

**De repente se escucha rugir el estomago de Arnold ya eran las una y media la hora de almuerzo.**

**-** Vaya cabeza de balón si que tienes un concierto de tripas- y en ese momento rugue el estomago de ella mucho más fuerte que el de Arnold-.

-Creo que no soy el único-señalando el estomago de ella.

-Jum-se da vuelta y se cruza de brazos poniéndose de color rojo- No sé de que hablas Arnoldo lo debiste a ver imaginado bueno adiós tengo mucho que hacer aún-.

-Esto Helga quieres ir a comer a mi casa bueno digo la tuya esta mas lejos y mi abuela siempre cocina mucha comida- decía amablemente y un poco nervioso Arnold. Pero porque estoy nervioso pensó.

¿Me está invitando a mí a su casa? Mi amado el aire que respiro, la luz de mi día… pero que digo piensa (y se golpea la mejilla para des embobarse) se da vuelta y dice- bueno ya que me lo suplicas iré a tu casa-.

-No lo hice –dice en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?- frunciendo el seño.

-No nada –

**Ya habían llegado a la casa de huéspedes en el camino estuvieron en silencio por el cansancio y hambre que tenían ambos.**

En frente del pórtico de Arnold

-Oye Arnold ¿No hay problema con que él entre?- refiriéndose al perrito

-Helga mira esto-abre la puerta y sale una manada de animales- con esto respondo la pregunta-.

-Si- entrando. Está igual que siempre piensa.

**-**Ah es cierto Helga tu nunca has estado aquí antes-.

-Si es cierto-no legalmente se dice así misma y sonríe pero rápidamente vuelve a su semblante de siempre.

**Entra primero a la cocina seguido por Helga. Dejaron al perrito en la sala ya que se había dormido en el camino en brazos de Helga y lo dejaron en el sofá. En la cocina se encontraba solo la abuela de Arnold terminando de cocinar el almuerzo. **

**-**Hola abuela e traído a una amiga a almorzar- dice el chico rubio

-¿Es esa amiga pellirroja tuya?-dice la abuela con tono de desagrado sacando de un mueble de la cocina una nuez moscada (nota de autora a Laila no le gustaba).

-No abuela no es Laila – no volverá en mucho tiempo más desde que la abuela por alguna razón la espanto de la casa ¬.¬ .

-Y entonces ¿Quién es?-pregunta curiosa la anciana

**Y en ese momento entra Helga a la cocina.**

-Eleonor-dice la abuela saltando de alegría

-¿Eleonor?-dice el rubio

-Hola Gertie ¿Como estas?-dice la rubia en tono natural pero simpático

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Na como siempre tu sabes-respone la ojiazul

-Esperen un momento abuela y Helga ¿Ya se conocían antes es decir a parte de la competencia de padres y todo eso?-pregunta Arnold sorprendido

-Pues claro-dicen al unisonoro

-¿De dónde se conocen?-pregunta de nuevo el rubio

-Mira Arnoldo y presta atención que no lo volveré a explicarlo entiendes. Un día estaba tomando un helado y de repente gritaron ¡un ladrón! Y lo que paso fue que a tu abuela le robaron la cartera y salió corriendo el culpable yo le puse el pie y cayó al suelo-

-Si Eleonor gracias por ayudarme-dice la abuela

-Yo no hice nada Gertie tú fuiste la que le dio esa patada de karate y por cierto debes enseñármela estuvo genial-

-Cuando quieras pequeña-decía la abuela

**Dejando de ajeno a la conversación a Arnold mientras hablaban. Luego almorzaron junto con los huéspedes y su abuelo lástima que el tiempo se les paso volando y ya era hora de marcharse. Estaban en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes Arnold y Helga despidiéndose.**

-Me la pase bien hoy Helga-decía el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que bueno camarón con pelos pero no te acostumbres- siendo que en su mente pensaba "Arnold mi amado te la pasaste bien conmigo el día de hoy es un sueño". Ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse cuando…

-Eleonor se te queda Max- corriendo a la puerta la anciana

-¿Max?- dijeron ambos rubios.

-Si toma-dándole al cachorrito en brazos que por cierto se le había olvidado por completo (¬.¬).

-A el perrito –decía la rubia- asique Max me agrada el nombre bien pensado Gertie- guiñándole el ojo.

-Bueno Eleonor vuelve cuando quieras-

-Gracias por todo-

**En la mente de Arnold: Helga dando las gracias y sonriendo se ve linda pero que digo sacudiendo su cabeza.**

-Adiós Helga-Decía el chico con cabeza en forma de balón a su amiga que ya iba una cuadra mas allá.

-Adiós cabeza de albóndiga nos vemos el lunes – grito Helga desde la otra cuadra y se escucho a lo lejos un –Guau guau- de Max.

Ya Helga se había ido y la abuela dice

-Esta si es buena-sonriendo y se fue

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- se pregunto Arnold

**Unas horas más tarde ya a la hora de dormir Arnold recibe una llamada de Gerald.**

-Oye viejo que te ocurrió ¿Porque te fuiste?- Preguntaba el moreno.

-No nada tuve unos asuntos pendientes- si le digo que estaba con Helga ella me matara pensaba el rubio.

-A bueno como sea mañana a las nueve iremos con madame Lunch-

-No creo que sea necesario Gerald creo que esta noche soñare mejor pero gracias- decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro viejo?-

-Si Gerald seguro-

-Bueno creo que hoy ocurrió algo que te faltaba-decía el moreno-

-Gerald a dormir- se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo lamento viejo es mi mamá me tengo que ir adiós entonces nos vemos el lunes-

-Si Gerald adiós- se despide el rubio y cuelga

**Arnold se queda pensando un buen rato mirando las estrellas desde su habitación y se da cuenta Helga era lo que le faltaba no la vio toda la semana pero ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío sin verla? Era que se estaba convirtiendo en un masoquista y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.**

**En la casa de Helga mejor dicho en su habitación-**

-Maldito Bob a la horita que se viene a hacer el buen padre conmigo mira que castigarme a mi –decía la rubia acariciando a Max- pero por suerte me dejo quedarme contigo y buena estrategia de poner ojos de gato con botas. Desde mañana tendré que trabajar en su tienda de localizadores por suerte me dará sueldo de empleado eso es un no tan mal castigo- luego la rubia se puso pijama y se fue a dormir.

**YA acostada en su cama pensaba en el día que había pasado con su amado Arnold de sus palabras al despedirse de que se la paso bien con ella todavía quedaba un rayo de esperanza para su amor y con esto se durmió ella también.**


End file.
